Some display devices having displays (such as a liquid crystal display or an electroluminescence display (hereinafter also referred to as an “EL” display)) can have low visibility when a surrounding image is reflected on the display screen due to surface reflection of incident light from external. This becomes a serious problem particularly when the display device has a larger size or the display device is used outdoors.
In order to prevent such reflection of incident light from external, a method of providing an anti-reflection film on a display screen of a display device has been developed. For example, there is known a method of providing an anti-reflection film that has a multilayer structure of layers having different refractive indices so that the film can effectively reflect light in the visible wavelength range (for example, see Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-248102). With a multilayer structure, incident light from external that is reflected at an interface between the stacked layers interferes with each other and is cancelled out, whereby an anti-reflection effect can be attained.
In addition, there is known an anti-reflection structure in which fine conical or pyramidal projections are arranged on a substrate so that the reflectivity of the surface of the substrate is reduced (for example, see Reference 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-85831).